


Time

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: "Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol scoffs, rolling his eyes "He's the most up tight and obnoxious prick I've ever laid eyes on"Baekhyun turns around an eyebrow arched he clears his throat announcing his presence.A CEO Baek and a University student Yeol story nobody asked for!





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> A CEO Baek and a University student Yeol story nobody asked for!

If baekhyun didn't know before how low his patience was he did now. He soon learned he hasn't got any tapping his newly shined retailed shoe against the tiles of there local store.

Baekhyun releases a groan he has been holding for the past hour. Looking down at his ticking watch.

If Baekhyun knew something it was never to go shopping with Oh Sehun.

Why beacause they were still standing in the same Isle.

Pacing back and forth, Sehun's eyes boring into the brands of alcohol.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Sehun mutters, beneath his breathe.

Staring at the baverages trying to decide on what alcohol he wanted.

Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if Sehun knew of every brand that's sitting on the shelve by now from the back of his hand.

Rolling his eyes Baekhyun huffs in annoyance.

He wonders off to get a bag of chips. When he returns Sehun has managed to pick at least one thing. Whiskey.

"We didn't you did I was forced to attend" Sehun shakes his head at his friend's pouty face.

As he goes to stand beside Sehun he grabs a bottle of vodka putting in into their trolly. Finally he thought grabbing some beers as well.

"Sehun how long is this going to take I have a meeting in half an hour" Baekhyun shoves his watch covered wrist in Sehun's face.

"I'm nearly finished" He claims to which Baekhyun huffs at.

He knew Sehun more than Sehun knew his self.

"Why are we staring at the champagne? The whole reason is the champagne" Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Let's go" Finally the words Baekhyun wanted to hear.

As they walk side by side to the cashier he sees a mop of brown fluffy hair.

Suddenly his heart races, his anxiety kicking in he turns around nearly knocking his head against Sehun's back.

At that moment he wished he was anywhere but there.

He would rather be at home sitting on his warm sofa drinking his favorite hot chocolate and stuffing his face with hot ramen.

Or at work listening to Jongdae and Kyungsoo's petty arguments over the TV listings.

But no karmas come back and hit him.

He feels relief when he sees Sehun swipping his card.

"Hurry up!" Beakhyun couldn't help but snap, grabbing the cuff of Sehun's sleeve.

"Jesus Baekhyun slow down" Sehun stresses nearly tripping over his own feet.

"We've spent enough time here already" He mumbles once the wind hits his warm flushed cheeks he sighs with relief.

Closing his eyes for just a second trying to slow his hammering heart.

Until brown orbs meet his own.

"Just my fucking luck" He mutters, beneath his breathe sighing.

Sehun bumps into Baekhyun's side as he came to a sudden halt.

He frowns in confusion until he looks in front of them.

Rasing an eyebrow he pulls on Baekhyun's arm in concern.  
  


Baekhyun stood still like forever when in reality it was just seconds.

Like it was just the two of them again. Everything around them moved as normal but they stayed.

How he wished he stayed.

His heart hammered against his rib cage, palms becoming sweaty with nerves.

But still there eyes didn't leave the other.

If felt like nothing had changed but they both had. Baekhyun thought undoubtedly.

He was the first to break eye contact feeling a tug on his arm and a very concerned looking Sehun.

As he tried to move so did Chanyeol. Baekhyun's jaw clenched as he moves two steps back as Chanyeol takes two steps forward.

Once again stopping right in Baekhyun's personal space.

His natural scent filling the air around them that he missed so much. His shakes his head.

Baekhyun is now eye level with Chanyeol's chest he intently groaned at being so short.

Cursing Chanyeol for growing so much over the two years.

He can feel Chanyeol's breathe against his skin that's how close they are.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hasn't missed the closeness.

First mistake made he looked up meeting Chanyeol's eyes again.

Noticing his cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Byun Baekhyun...." Chanyeol whispers, sending shivers right down his spine.

Second mistake he stayed still taking notice how his voice had changed.

It's deeper so much deeper that what it was. Baekhyun rolls his eyes not effected at all.

"Park Chanyeol" He smirks tilting his head to the side.

Chanyeol only shakes his head in fondness? Before it dissapears.

There faces mirror the other, heads held high.

Baekhyun almost forgets Sehun standing beside him looking out of place.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to be added!


End file.
